Chinese Restaurant
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Aomine dan Akashi adalah pemilik chinese restaurant yang bersebrangan. Keduanya bersaing ketak sampai pamor restaurant Aomine turun drastis akibat salah seorang pelanggan yang keracunan makanan. Aomine akhirnya memperkerjakan Kagami menjadi koki restaurant-nya. Dapatkah Aomine menaikan pamor restaurantnya dan mengalahkan Akashi? Aokaga


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Chinese Restaurant

Di jalan xxxx, Tokyo. Ada 2 buah restaurant china yang berhadapan. Kedua restaurant ini selalu saja bersaing untuk menjadi restaurant china terenak dan terlaris di Jepang. Restaurant yang berada di bagian Timur dimiliki oleh Akashi Ousama Chinese Restaurant sementara di sebelah barat dimiliki oleh Aomine Nishi Ryuu Chinese Restaurant.

Nasib malang untuk restoran Aomine Nishi Ryuu, diakibatkan oleh kesalahan si koki, salah seorang pelanggan menuntut restoran tersebut karena setelah makan, ia menjadi sakit perut dan masuk rumah sakit akibat keracunan. Setela itu, pamor restoran ini menjadi turun hingga akhirnya tidak ada pembeli satupun yang berani makan di restaurant ini.

Untuk memperbaiki keadaan, si pemilik akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari koki baru yang bisa mengalahkan masakan di seberang sana bersama dengan 2 orang pembantu setianya!

Tanggal xx Bulan xx Tahun 20xx

_PRANG!_

"Di mana koki baru itu! Ini sudah sejam setelah perjanjian tapi dia belum muncul juga!" teriak Aomine Daiki sebagai pemilik restoran setelah ia melempar cangkir tehnya ke dinding hingga pecah. 2 orang bawahannya cuma bisa diam melihat si pemilik sudah bersiap menghancurkan seluruh restoran.

Aomine Daiki. Itulah nama si pemilik restoran sepi tidak laku ini. Ia berambut biru sesuai dengan warna matanya. Tapi karena kulitnya yang begitu tan, ia malah hampir seperti orang negro bila tidak diimbangi wajah jepangnya. Aomine mengenakan _changshan_ panjang berwarna biru tua dengan kancing menyamping berwarna putih. Celana hitam dan sepatu flat khas china berwarna hitam pula.

"Tenanglah Aomine-kun, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang," kata Kuroko.

"Benar Aominecchi! Jadi jangan memecahkan barang! Nanti kita tidak ada piring dan gelas lagi untuk disajikan kepada pelanggan!" kata Kise berusaha meredakan amarah Aomine yang meledak-ledak.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pelayan di restoran ini. Ia mengenakan changshan yang pendek berwarna hijau tua dengan 1 kancing berada di bagian leher dan garis emas. Celana panjang putih serta sepatu hitam. Kise Ryouta juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Bedanya hanya di bagian kancing. Kancing changshan Kise menyamping. Kise juga adalah pelayan di sana tapi saat ini ia bertanggung jawab di bagian dapur.

Tak lama setelah berhasil menenangkan Aomine, bel masuk berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Aomine yang sedang bad mood menyuruh Kuroko untuk melayani tamu yang baru datang.

Kuroko tidak banyak berbicara menuruti saja dan menghampiri tamu tersebut yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk padahal banyak meja yang kosong – tidak ada tamu yang datang pada hari itu. Matanya melihat ke sana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf..." panggil Kuroko.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Kuroko terdiam. Mungkin suaranya terlalu kecil.

"Permisi, tuan!" kata Kuroko agak kencang hingga membuat si tamu terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana!?" kata tamu tersebut sambil memegang dadanya yang baru saja spot jantung. Untung dia tidak jantungan dan harus masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ini juga adalah salah satu hal yang membuat restauran milik Aomine jarang dikunjungi orang dan menjadi ciri khas yang unik. Pelayan yang bisa misdirection.

"Dari tadi," jawab Kuroko. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

Diperhatikan lagi, tamu ini mengenakan pakaian seperti layaknya anak muda dengan celana cargo, T-shirt hitam dan hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna hijau. Rambutnya berwarna merah dengan bagian gelap di ujungnya. Matanya juga berwarna merah gelap dengan alis aneh yang bercabang. Wajahnya bisa dikatakan cukup garang.

"Jadi... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah!? Iya? Eng... saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai koki di restoran ini," jelasnya.

"Anda?"

"Ya. Saya Kagami Taiga," kata Kagami memperkenalkan diri. Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, dari arah belakang muncul aura gelap nan menyeramkan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Itu adalah Aomine yang berlari ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko lalu mencengkram kerah leher Kagami dengan kencang.

"Kau ya yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini!? Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggumu!? Ini sudah telat 1 jam dari jadwal yang kita janjikan!" semprot Aomine sampai urat-urat kepalanya bisa terlihat.

"Apa? Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak begitukan! Siapa kau!" balas Kagami.

"Dia pemilik restoran ini," jawab Kuroko membuat Kagami shok.

'Ini bos-ku!?' batin Kagami tambah shok dan serasa ditiban beban seberat 10 ton. Kise juga ikut menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat dari pegawai yang belum diterima kerja dengan bos pemilik. Sepertinya ini jauh lebih seru dari pertandingan gulat panda di TV.

"Dengar ya bocah! Aku tidak bisa mentolerir pegawai yang telat dan tidak disiplin sepertimu!" gertak Aomine lagi.

'Siapa yang tidak disiplin sampai selalu telat bangun dan buka toko...' batin Kise dan Kuroko melirik ke arah Aomine.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah, huh! Kelihatannya umur kita sama tahu!"

"Tetap saja aku ini atasanmu! Terserah aku mau panggil kau apa!"

"Aku belum bekerja di sini!"

"Ya sudah! Kau akan bekerja di sini kan!"

"Memangnya aku sudah diterima!?"

Lalu suasana mendadak sunyi. Tak disangka ternyata perdebatan mereka begitu konyol dan bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Aomine tanpa sengaja menerima Kagami tanpa melakukan tes ataupun wawancara.

"Er... lupakan saja. Aku Aomine Daiki yang menerima teleponmu kemarin. Pemilik restoran ini. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kecil ini. Lalu yang disampingnya adalah Kise Ryouta. Sebelum kau diterima aku akan mengetesmu dulu," kata Aomine.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang aku sudah boleh bekerja di sini?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah polos.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan yang tadi!" semprot Aomine lagi.

Kagami dibawa oleh Kise menuju dapur yang bagi Kagami cukup besar dan rapi. Banyak alat masak yang terpajang ataupun tersimpan di dalam lemari. Kompor dan oven besar. Lemari es yang benar-benar jumbo berisikan berbagai macam bahan masakan. 5 buah aquarium dan sebuah kolam besar tempat ikan-ikan serta udang dan lobster. Ada beberapa sayur-mayur habis dicuci yang diletakan di dalam keranjang. Bak cuci yang bersih dan berkilau. Jangan lupakan piring-piring porselin yang tak kalah rapi dan apiknya.

"Piring di sini kenapa hanya sedikit untuk ukuran restoran?" tanya Kagami.

"Oh, itu karena bila Aominecchi marah dia biasanya memecahkan piring atau gelas," jelas Kise.

"Cchi?"

"Itu panggilanku. Aku menambahkan cchi untuk orang yang aku hormati," kata Kise salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'Susah juga ya punya majikan seperti itu…' batin Kagami. Tak lama kemudian kepala Aomine muncul dari balik jendela dapur dengan tampang malas dan masa bodo. Ia menyodorkan buku menu kepada Kagami. Kagami membuka buku menu tersebut dan melihat daftar makanan yang ada. Bila dilihat dari segi mata kepala Kagami, buku menu ini cukup sederhana dan rapi. Banyak tulisan mandarin yang membuat ia cukup kesusahan membaca menu ini.

"Tesnya gampang. Buatkan aku sup, dim sum, seafood, mie, nasi goreng, dan dessert. Kau boleh pilih dari menu tersebut. Peralatan masaknya ada lemari yang di sebelah sana dan bahan-bahannya bisa didapatkan dari lemari pendingin. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Aomine panjang lebar yang membuat Kagami bengong.

"Apa-apaan masakan sebanyak itu!?" teriak Kagami protes.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa?" tantang Aomine menyeringai setan membuat Kagami panas di dalam dan dingin di luar. Intinya dia tidak bisa marah kepada si bosnya satu ini. Ups, calon bosnya satu ini. "Kise akan membantumu kok. Kalau sudah bawa ke luar. Selamat memasak..." kata Aomine membiarkan sang koki berpikir sejenak ia ingin membuat apa.

"Kagami, tenang saja akan kubantu. Nanti kalau kau sudah diterima akan kupanggil kau Kagamicchi!" kata Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya layaknya seorang artis kelilipan yang membuat Kagami merinding jijik.

"Ya... terima kasih..." jawab Kagami tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi.

Kagami memulai acara memasaknya. Dilihat dari buku menu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk memasak : Sup kepiting jagung, siomai, tim ikan kerapu macan, la mien, nasi goreng seafood, dan untuk dessert puding buah naga.

"Tak kusangka, Kagami bisa memilih masakan seperti ini. Akan kusiapkan bahan-bahannya!" kata Kise membuka pendingin makanan lalu menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan di atas meja dapur. "Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja. Akan kuperhatikan kau di pojok dapur," kata Kise.

"Yosh! Terima kasih Kise!" kata Kagami bersemangat. Ia melepaskan hoodie nya dan memakai celemek yang tergantung dengan rapih di sudut ruangan. Kagami memulai masakannya dari membuat sup. Bagi Kagami, membuat sup ini tidak terlalu susah. Tak disangka, bahan restauran ini sangatlah lengkap.

Kagami mulai dengan membuat campuran telur yang terdiri dari telur ayam, air, tepung kanji dan wijen setelah itu ia mengaduk rata daging kepiting bersama kecap asin, tepung kanji, garam, dan merica bubuk. Terakhir, Kagami menyisihkan campuran tersebut ke dalam lemari pendingin selama 30 menit.

Sambil menunggu, Kagami membuat kaldunya dengan menumis bawang putih dan jahe hingga harum kemudian ia memasukan kecap asin dan kaldu ayam dan didihkan. Kise yang melihat hal ini cukup takjub dengan cara kerja Kagami yang cekatan dan teratur. Kagami-pun memipil sendiri biji-biji jagungnya. Tak lama setelah air mendidih, Kagami mencampurkan jagung manis tersebut berserta campuran telur. Dengan cepat, ia mengaduk kaldu hingga berserabut dan mengental. Dikeluarkannya daging kepiting dari dalam kulkas lalu memasukannya ke dalam kaldu. Tinggal menambahkan garam dan kecap, masakan sup Kagami sudah jadi.

"Kise, dimana letak mangkuknya?" tanya Kagami setelah ia merasa masakannya sudah siap dan kini membuka-buka lemari untuk mencari wadah yang cocok untuk sup kepiting jagung miliknya. Tapi, tangan Kagami terhenti ketika Kise menepuk pundaknya sambil terseyum.

"Biar aku saja yang menyajikan. Kagami hanya perlu memasak'kan?" kata Kise.

"Oh! Baiklah kalau begitu!" kata Kagami mulai membuat siomai. Ternyata restauran ini tidak menyediakan kulit pangsit hingga Kagami harus membuatnya sendiri. Selagi Kagami sibuk membuat kulit pangsit, Kise sudah selesai memindahkan sup ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar lalu menambahkan sebuah daun mint di atasnya sebagai hiasan.

"Apa ini aku bawa keluar dulu?" tanya Kise.

"Eng? Ya silahkan saja," jawab Kagami.

Kise membawa keluar sup tersebut dan disajikan di atas meja tempat Aomine dan Kuroko sudah menunggu. Begitu tutup dibuka, bau semerbak yang membuat perut berbunyi dan kapasitas air ludah meningkat langsung masuk ke dalam hidung Aomine dan Kuroko. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Aomine dan Kuroko mengambil mangkok kecil dan menuangkan sendiri sup tersebut dan mulai mencicipinya.

Rasa hangat dan lembut tertinggal di dalam mulut kedua manusa ini. Keduanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kise yang terdiam cukup bingung memperhatikan 2 orang rekannya yang tiba-tiba seperti mati mendadak.

"Jadiii?" tanya Kise tidak sabar.

'Rasanya luar biasa belum lagi, kaldunya begitu lembut. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sup seenak ini kalau bukan dari restoran seberang!' batin Kuroko mencicipi lagi sup buatan Kagami.

'E-enak...' batin Aomine speechless. "Yaah... boleh. Sup ini enak. Tapi, mana yang lainnya?" kata Aomine masih dengan nada soknya dan memasang tampang malas walau dalam hati ia bisa jingkrak-jingkrak setelah minum sup kepiting jagung Kagami.

"Eng, dia sedang membuat dim sum sebentar lagi..."

Ting!

"Siomai-nya sudah jadi!" panggil Kagami sambil membunyikan bel. Kise yang mendengarnya menghampiri jendela dapur lalu mengangkat bakul berisikan 5 buah siomai yang sudah matang dan terlihat baru diangkat dari panci.

Menurut Kagami, membuat siomai itu masih gampang karena ia sudah pernah belajar membuat siomai sebelumnya. Mungkin yang membuat sedikit tidak sabar adalah ketika ia harus membungkus bahan makanan dengan kulit pangsitnya lalu membentuknya dengan indah.

"Fuuh... baru 2 masakan ternyata lelah juga ya," ucap Kagami menyeka keringatnya dengan celemek. "Berikutnya adalah membuat Tim Ikan Kerapu Macan... Dasar bos sialan..." gumam Kagami.

Brak!

Jantung Kagami kembali hampir copot karena bos yang baru saja diumpatnya datang ke dapur sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil berisikan sepotong siomai yang dimakannya menggunakan sumpit. Wajah datarnya ituloh yang membuat Kagami dari kaget menjadi sedikit geram. Baru kali ini ada yang memakan masakannya dengan wajah malas seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine setengah mengunyah siomai-nya.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku!? Kenapa kau malah ada di dapur!?" tanya Kagami setengah mencak-mencak.

"Oh ini, aku hanya ingin lihat proses masakmu saja. Apa menu selanjutnya?" tanya Aomine setelah ia menelan siomainya. 'Siomainya juga enak. Kulit pangsitnya apalagi. Lebih enak dari yang kubeli jadi. Lagipula... kebetulan juga kulit pangsitnya habis..' batin Aomine sedikit nyengir.

"Aku berniat memasak tim kerapu macan," jawab Kagami melihat ke arah aquarium.

"Oh," respon Aomine berjalan menuju Aquarium kemudian mengambil sebuah jaring panjang yang ada didekatnya. Dengan sekali ayun, Aomine berhasil menangkap seekor ikan kerapu macan yang malang dan terkapar di atas meja dapur siap dipotong. "Tuh," kata Aomine meletakan kembali jaringnya sementara Kagami bengong melihat aksi Aomine barusan.

'Gila nih orang! Nangkep ikan bisa begitu!?' batin Kagami.

"Kalau tidak cepat, ikannya kabur tuh," kata Aomine lagi. Kagami kembali sadar dan segera mencari alat untuk melumpuhkan si ikan (alias palu karet). "Di mana palu karetnya!?" tanya Kagami cukup panik.

"Hoo! Kau mau ngebunuh ikan pakai palu karet? Sadis juga kau," kata Aomine malah mengisengi Kagami yang panik buka-buka lemari untuk mencari palu karet. Padahal palunya sudah ada di tangan Aomine.

"Aomine!" teriak Kagami.

"Hehehe! Nih," kata Aomine menyerahkan palu hitam tersebut kepada Kagami. Kagami menerimanya dan sudah bersiap untuk melumpuhkan – membunuh – si ikan kerapu yang malam. Jantungnya dag dig dug tak karuan melihat ikan kerapu macan yang terkapar sekarat di atas meja dapur.

"Maaf ikan.. saatnya membunuhmu!" kata Kagami mengangkat palunya.

To Be Continued

* * *

Konnichiwa ; Konbanwa minna-sama!

Kenapa saya malah publish fic baru? Ya... ini juga fic lama yang tersimpan di doc saya. Saya merasa sedih tidak posting fic baru dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini

Hm... chapter ini memang pendek, saya ingin melihat respon dulu... lanjut gak ya?

Akhir kata

RnR please~

PS : Saya pingin nyicipin masakan Kagami itu bagaimana... .-.


End file.
